Tiny but Mighty
by kirbywarriors
Summary: Join three cute little puppies on their adventures as they learn about friendship and be a true friend.
1. Another Peaceful Day

Tiny but Mighty

Episode 1: Another Peaceful Day

Welcome to Dreamland, a place full of peace and quiet, and a home for people who love the forces of nature. It was such a quiet and calm country, for people who like that kind of quiet that is. Dreamland had remained in peace ever since Nightmare had be defeated by the little pink Star Warrior, Kirby. However, this is not a story about our little pink hero. It is actually a story about three puppies. One owned by a young boy named Tuff, another one owned by a young but slightly older girl named Tiff, and of course, Kirby. Together, the puppies will have adventures in the relaxing country, and will learn all about friendship, cause these puppies may be tiny alone, but when they're together, they are all mighty.

...

It all began a few months later, far away from Dreamland, there was a dog pound in the middle of the woods. A young female white Pomeranian was born with beautiful brown eyes.

The mother felt proud for having her own daughter. She gave her a lick on the forehead as the small puppy made squeaky yaps. "You shall be called, Pupcake." she barked quietly.

Pupcake squeezed herself into her mom's white silky fur, she yawned as she curled up into the shape of a ball.

A few weeks had passed by, Pupcake was outside in the backyard with her Husky puppy friend, Blizzard.

"What should we play Blizzard?" asked Pupcake.

Blizzard thought for a moment, then his ears perked up. "Let's play chase!" he yapped with excitement.

Pupcake bounced up and down and spun around in circles, happy with the game. "Alright! Catch me if you can!" she yipped as she ran from the Husky.

Blizzard dashed behind. "We'll see about that!" he barked while chasing after the white fluffy dog.

They chased around the play area for a few hours, until they were all tuckered out from playing.

Blizzard stopped as he tried to get his breath back. "You...win...this...one Pupcake." he panted.

Pupcake stopped and turned around, she padded over to the tired Husky. "Haha! I win!" she yapped, congratulating herself.

Blizzard stretched his legs after getting his breath back. "Yep, I'm aware. Maybe a cat-nap for us wouldn't hurt." he yawned.

The white Pomeranian tilted her head. "Do dogs take cat-naps?" she wondered.

The Husky lifted both his paws.

Suddenly, another dog howled from inside the pound.

"Blizzard, come on! It's sun down!" howled the dog.

"Coming Mom!" barked Blizzard. "Gotta go, see ya Pupcake!"

Pupcake waved goodbye to her friend as she saw him head inside, she looked at the setting sun, she realized that her mother will be worried if she stayed outside longer. So, she skidded her way inside the pound.

When the Pomeranian got into her cage, she laid down beside her mother.

She smiled as Pupcake snuggled beside her. "So what did you do?" she asked.

"I just played with Blizzard." answered Pupcake as she stretched her legs.

"I see, now it's time for bed Pupcake, close your eyes and have sweet dreams." whispered Pupcake's mother.

Pupcake yawned and closed her eyes as she heard her mom singing a lullaby to her.

...

In the middle of the night, the owner who ran the pound, lit up a match to light up a candle in the pound. But when he heard a strange sound he accidentally dropped the flaming match and it caused a small fire in the hay.

To be continued...


	2. Fire

Episode 2: Fire

The fire got bigger as the alarm went off, waking up all the dogs in the building, they started to howl really loud, yelling "Fire! Fire!". The owner rushed in and opened all the cage to let dogs out of the building.

Pupcake tried to catch up with her mom, but debris fell in front of her, and had to take a different route. She was then picked up by a firefighter and was carried out of the building. She was fine, but she was worried about her mom.

Blizzard tried his best to comfort the Pomeranian as the pound was falling apart, and the fire became more hostile.

The fire cooled down once water was being sprayed by the hose from the truck, and Pupcake's mom made it out safely, but her leg was injured.

Pupcake skid her way over to her, and started to whine. She heard the ambulance coming as wounded dogs were being taked in.

A vet picked up the young puppy's mom and put her in the ambulance truck. "You're gonna be fine." the vet said, talking to Pupcake's mom.

A van rolled in, and a man got out. In a quick flash, Pupcake realized that she would have to be in another kennel as she looked at his nametag.

"So I am gonna take these dogs to some kennels until your pound is fixed." replied the man.

"But what if some of the dogs get adopted?" the owner asked.

"Well, we can't take them back from their future owners that's for sure. So we have to let them stay with them permanetly." he answered. The man carried the dogs one by one in to their cages and put them in the back of the van.

Pupcake saw the ambulance truck drive away from the other vehicles, tears formed into her brown eyes as she whispered, "Bye, Mom." The doors were closed, and the engine started, she felt the movements of the van driving away from her former home.

Blizzard's eyes creased with sadness too, as he laid on his belly. "I miss Dad." he whined.

"I miss Mom." whimpered Pupcake.

Blizzard's mom comforted the two puppies, as the van bounced up and down a little. "I know you miss your family, but hope that they will be fine, when they're out of the animal hospital." she barked.

 _I'll try._ Pupcake thought. She squeezed her paws under her head and curled up into a little ball, and went to sleep.

...

Pupcake felt the van slowing down, she opened her brown eyes and saw that she was now in the woods. "Where are we Blizzard?" she asked.

"I don't know." he barked as the doors opened.

The man picked up Pupcake's cage and closed the doors to the van.

Pupcake heard the barking of more dogs from behind the kennel as the door opened, she saw a young woman at the desk, she was wearing a coat and a skirt and black shoes.

"Good morning." the man greeted as he put the cage down. "So this is the Cappy Town kennel isn't it?"

The woman nodded her head. "Yes this is it! Is this the puppy that's gonna stay here for the time being unless she gets adopted to a owner?" she replied.

The man nodded his head. "Thanks for bringing her in! I hope you take care of her." He left the kennel and rove off once he was in the van.

"Alright let's take you outside, I hope you'll like the other dogs here, they are friendly when it come to new puppies." the woman said as she opened the back door to the playing area. She sat the cage down and opened the door.

At first, Pupcake felt like not going out, but then she set her paw out and went out of the cage after a few minutes. She looked back and saw the lady heading back inside. Pupcake was still a little shy to see different dogs here, she still wanted to be with her mother, but it looks like she's gonna have to get used to her new surroundings.

To be continued...


	3. Welcome to the Kennel!

Episode 3: Welcome to The Kennel!

Pupcake, still looking around to see who to say hello to first, didn't notice a female beagle running towards her.

She was yapping really really fast and ran like a cheetah. "New puppy! New puppy! New puppy! New puppy! Newwwww puuupppyyy!" she yapped really fast as she jumped up and landed on Pupcake, and ended up being under the crazy dog.

Pupcake got her mind off as she saw the dog yipping and yapping really fast that she couldn't undersand what she was saying.

"Hi there! I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you! What's your name? Do you like cheese?!" she yipped so fast, that she slowed down at her last sentence.

Pupcake, didn't respond, for Ruby was talking too fast for her to understand.

Ruby, still excited, kept on yapping, "Hey what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Hahahahahahahahahaha! Get it? Cause you're being quiet! And cat got your tongue means you're being quiet! And your ears look cat-like, so which means your part cat, so you got your own tongue which means..." But she was interrupted by another dog clearing its throat.

The puppy was a brown Newfoundland wearing a seashell necklace. He padded towards, Pupcake and Ruby and smiled at the white Pomeranian, then he glared at Ruby. "Ruby, sometimes we wish a cat would get _your_ tongue, now quit pooring off the new pup's ears, and let's give her the tour." he barked, trying to act like a gentleman.

Embarrassed, Ruby chuckled. "Right! Tour!"

"Forgive Ruby, she's likes newcomers, and she is very energetic, you'll get used to it. My name's Turtle, and you are?" Turtle barked.

"Uh...P-P-P-Pupcake." she replied, being shy.

Ruby bounced up and down, once again, she started to yap really fast. "Pupcake?! Oh my gosh, that's a cute name! My name is Ruby! Oh wait, I already said that." she giggled. "You must be a Pomeranian, that's epic! I'm a Beagle, and he's a Newfoundland, but we all should be friends!" Suddenly, Ruby's eyes popped open when she realized something. "Your name is Pupcake! Does that mean you love love love CUPCAKES?!"

"Ruby! I told you don't poor off Pupcake's ears, and let's give her the tour!" growled Turtle.

Ruby scratched her head sheepishly, forgetting what the Newfoundland had said. "Well, let's give you the tour, just follow Turtle and me!" she barked, finally speaking in a moderate way.

The three dogs padded their way around the kennel and showed everything, from the play area to the cage area and to the eats. They then ran into a black cat with yellow eyes, he was snoozing on top of a fence at the back of the area.

"Greetings Darkie," greeted Turtle as he bowed his head. "How are you today?"

Darkie's right ear twitched as he stretched his legs and opened his eyes, he then looked down at the puppies. "My day was fine until you woke me up during my nap." he meowed, being a little cranky. He then looked at Pupcake, his eyes were squinting as he was trying to get clear vision again. "Hmmm, who's that?"

Ruby laid her paw over Pupcake's back to introduce the white pomeranian. "Oh her, she's Pupcake, she's new here at the Dreamland Kennel." she replied.

The young cat's eyes were creased as his voice grew a little serious. "She looks like she came from another kennel." he hissed.

Pupcake lifted her chest out as she tried to defend herself. "I was, but now I'm gonna be here from now on since the kennel in the plains had been burnt down." she barked. "I'm a little nervous that I might get a owner, what if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry Pupcake," replied Turtle. "Everybody here loves dogs or cats for that matter."

Ruby bounced up and down as she wagged her tail. "Yup yup yup! Especially the kids here in the town! I've always wanted an owner who loves soccer as much as I do!" She then grew serious as she crouched to the ground like she was playing a game of her favorite sport. "Soccer is my favorite."

The two dogs giggled as Darkie rolled his eyes.

"I would like an owner who loves marine biology as much as I do, that's why I wear this seashell necklace, it brings me good luck, there's no way I'm taking it off!" Turtle barked.

Darkie then got off of the fence and landed in front of the three puppies. "Well you three can dream all about the owners that you want to be taken care of, I'm going to find another spot to nap." he meowed as he padded away.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she saw the black cat go. "Don't pay attention to Darkie, he can be a grumpy cat sometimes." she barked. "Anyway, which owner do you want Pupcake?"

The white pomeranian thought for a few minutes. Then she answered, "I guess I want an owner who is kind, loving, sweet, and gentle as I am."

"Why that's wonderful!" yapped Ruby.

Turtle looked at the sun that was setting in its peak, he looked around and saw that some dogs were heading back inside. "Well, it's getting late, we should head back inside." he replied.

"Ok, Turtle! Come on Pupcake, we'll show you where the dogs sleep! Follow us!" Ruby barked as Pupcake followed the duo.

In the kennel there was a row of cages, just like the one where Pupcake used to live before the fire had happened.

She looked around, wondering where her cage was. "Where is my cage?" she asked.

In the cage on the other side of the building, Darkie opened his yellow eye as his ear twitched. "Where ever it is I'm not helping you find it," he hissed. "I just hope yours is not near me!" He plopped his head back down in the cat bed as he went back to sleep.

Pupcake sighed but decided to shake off the feeling. She then saw Ruby by her cage, it was the fourth one in line. She padded over to her as Ruby wagged her tail.

The beagle pointed to Pupcake's dog bed, food and water bowl that was in the cage. "This cage here is yours. Till you get an owner that is." she replied as Pupcake went into the cage that she was standing by. Ruby then yawned as Pupcake curled up into a ball while she was in her bed. "I'll see you in the morning Pupcake. Goodnight!"

The pomeranian smiled as she saw Ruby pad over to her cage as the young woman opened it for her. "Goodnight Ruby." she whispered. Tired from a long day, she went to sleep as she heard the sounds of owls hooting from the outside. Pupcake felt like she was going to like it here in the Dreamland Kennel, she made two new friends, and a bit of a grumpy cat aquaintance who sort of hates her. But other than that, she felt excited to be here, but she still missed her mother so.

To be continued...


	4. Pupcake Comes to Cappy Town

Episode 4

Pupcake comes to Cappy Town

A few weeks have passed since Pupcake first came to the kennel, she had already made two new puppy friends, Ruby, and Turtle. But would today be the day that they would get adopted?

Meanwhile at Kirby's house, the two boys were playing a game of soccer, while Tiff was reading a book about marine biology. It had only been a few minutes and the two boys were bored out of their minds.

"I'm bored," Tuff replied.

The pink child nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, because you two need someone to perk you guys up don't ya?" Tiff asked.

Suddenly her younger brother popped up on his feet. "That's it!" He then ran back to the castle with Kirby following behind.

At first the young girl rolled her eyes and then got up and followed the others.

When they arrived at Tiff and Tuff's apartment, Tuff bounced up and down pleading Sir Ebrum and Lady Like for a puppy.

"Come on Mom!" moaned Tuff. "Kirby and I want a dog! No even better two! No three!"

Sir Ebrum face palmed himself, knowing that he and his wife couldn't take it anymore. "Alright Alright." he replied calming down the two boys. "We'll get you three dogs for each of you, but you have to be responsible."

Tuff and Kirby bounced up and down for joy as Tiff walked in.

"Guess what Tiff! We're getting dogs! Isn't that awesome?!" Tuff asked jumping for joy.

Tiff didn't want argue even if her brother forced her to have a dog as well, so she smiled instead. "I guess having a dog wouldn't hurt. After all I do need someone to help me search for seashells."

"Very well," Lady Like said. "We'll go as soon as the kennel opens."

...

When it was high noon, Ruby rolled around in the grass as Pupcake chased her tail, and Turtle scratching his torso. As Ruby got up on her paws she smelled the scent of a family on their way. She howled with excitement as she hopped around and wagged her tail.

"People are coming! People are coming!" she yapped as a stampede of dogs and cats skidded their way to the fence with Ruby following them. The Beagle managed to find a space by Pupcake and Turtle as she padded over and laid her paws on the wooden fence.

Turtle's eyes were glowing with excitement. "I wonder who the lucky puppy will be?"

Pupcake's tail wagged with joy as she barked. "Me too Turtle, I hope you find a loving child or grown-up who loves marine biology like you." She felt happy for adoption day, but she then realized, if she would get adopted today, she wouldn't get to see her mother again. Pupcake now couldn't decide if she wanted to stay at the kennel or just get adopted without a care in the world. The white Pomeranian started to cry a bit.

Ruby looked at her, eyes creased with concern. "Pupcake, what's wrong? Aren't you excited for Adoption Day?" The Beagle tilted her head in confusion wondering why Pupcake felt down on this day.

The Pomeranian jumped a bit as she quickly turned her head. "Oh, ye-yeah I'm excited, I was just um...day dreaming." she lied.

Ruby then perked up. "Oh, okay!"

The Ebrum family arrived as the young woman walked out.

"Welcome to the kennel!" she greeted. "Are you here to adopt a pet?"

Lady Like nodded her head. "Yes we would like three dogs please?"

The woman bowed her head as she showed them to the playing area. "Alright, let me know when your children have found their best friend."

The three kids walked into the crowd of dogs, Kirby saw a Great Dane running towards him and gave him three big fat kisses as Kirby laughed.

The giant dog then ran off as the pink kid saw Pupcake sprinting towards him.

The white Pomeranian barked as she licked the young Star Warrior.

In a quick flash, Kirby knew he found his best friend. "Poyo!"

Turtle looked at Tiff and smelled her, he knew that she loved marine biology and he wagged his tail. He then lifted his chest to show his seashell necklace, and Tiff smiled.

"I think I found my puppy," Tiff then looked at the woman. "What's his name?"

The woman scratched Turtle on the head. "His name is Turtle, dear. Do you want to adopt him?"

The girl nodded her head as the woman went in to go get the Newfoundland's adoption certificate.

Meanwhile, Tuff rubbed Ruby's belly alot as she shaked her hind leg and panted with happiness. "This guy's super cool! I like him and he looks like the dog who would play soccer!" He then looked at the young lady who was stamping Turtle and Pupcake's cerficicate. "Excuse me, what's his name."

Although the lady didn't turn her head she answered, "Ruby."

 _Ruby? That's a strange name for a guy._ The young boy thought.

Tiff then walked over, she then got weirded out, as she heard her brother think that the beagle was a boy. "Um, Tuff, that Beagle is a girl."

Tuff's jaw dropped, shocked that he adopted a girl puppy and not a boy. "Wait, take it back, you guys can leave her here!" But it was too late as Ruby's adoption certificate was already stamped.

Ruby bounced up and down and chased her tail. "Can you believe it guys, we're adopted by kids, and they're related, which means we will see each other all the time oh my gosh this the best day of our lives!" she yapped as Pupcake and Turtle giggled.

The three puppies went into their cages and they were carried all the way back home, Pupcake felt happy that she would be able to see her new friends more often and was adopted by Kirby, but she still wanted to be with her mom, however there was no turning back now.


	5. Second Thoughts (Part 1)

Episode 5

Second Thoughts (Part 1)

When they arrived, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby put down the cages that each of their puppies were in, one by one they all walked out.

"It might take time for them to get used to their new surroundings." Lady Like replied.

Tuff still felt mad that he accidentally adopted Ruby instead of another dog at the kennel.

As Ruby padded over to the young boy, she barked as she rolled out a soccer from behind the couch.

Tuff smiled a bit. _Well, at least she likes soccer._ he thought. Tuff picked up the soccer and Ruby followed from behind.

When they were outside, Tuff started to kick the ball which went to Ruby.

The Beagle tilted her head, she kicked it back with her front paws.

"No Ruby, kick it to the goal!" Tuff commanded.

Ruby ran over to where the ball was but managed to trip as she ran.

Tuff got a little mad. "Come on, kick it to the goal, what are you a tom-boy or a girly girl?"

 _Hey, it's my first time playing soccer with an owner like you, cut me some slack!_ Ruby thought.

"Tuff, at least give Ruby a chance, she likes you, and you like her." Tiff replied, while she was reading with Turtle.

Tuff shrugged. "Yeah, because I thought she was a guy!" He rolled his eyes as Ruby chased her tail.

"Well at least she has the same personality as you!" Tiff retorted.

Tiff's younger brother rolled his eyes as Ruby held a tennis ball in her mouth. Tuff threw it after he took it out.

But instead of Ruby retrieving it back she bit Tuff's wrist, and dragged him over to the ball.

Tuff tried his best to not yell at the puppy, but he just shouted all his rage out. "Why did I even adopt you?!" He then ran back to the castle, as Ruby tilted her head.

"Doesn't Tuff like me?" pondered Ruby as her tail drooped. She then looked at Turtle, he looked happy as he barked and Tiff rubbed him on his head, the beagle then looked at Pupcake, she felt happy to be with Kirby as they were both playing hide and seek. Ruby started to shed a tear as her eyes shimmered with sadness. She turned around and padded away, with her head and tail feeling droopy.

Pupcake turned her head, while she was sniffing Kirby's scent. "Ruby where are you going?" she asked, eyes dark with worry.

The Beagle didn't turn her head as she answered, "I-I need to be alone right now..." She then padded away as she started to sob quietly.

Later, Ruby was on the top of a hill, still crying as a bit of tears plummeted softly on her license collar as she was lying on her stomach. _Oh who am I kidding! Tuff doesn't like me, just like every owner that kicked me out of their houses. This my thirty-fourth owner, and I'm not liked once again._ she barked to herself. Ruby then looked at the sky as she felt her flashbacks coming back to her.

...

 _In a different village on a calm Christmas Eve, Ruby barked as she sniffed a baby that was in its cradle, but she didn't notice her head bumping on it every time she got down._

 _The baby's mother got angry as she quickly picked up the crying baby out of the cradle. "Honey, that dog's hurting our baby!" she screamed._

 _The husband picked up Ruby and walked to the front door and opened it, but he threw the puppy out, she landed on all fours at the bottom of the stairs. "Get outta here you crazy mutt!" he yelled._

 _Ruby tilted her head as the door slammed and heard the parents calming the baby down. The beagle's tail drooped as she padded away from the tiny house. "But it's Christmas..." she whimpered. Ruby then padded away as the snow landed on the crest of her fur._

...

Ruby then took off her collar and threw it to the grass, now angry that even a boy didn't like her. "I see how it is! You think I'm just a pretty girl huh?!" she growled to herself, as if she was talking to Tuff in person. "So that's how it's gonna be?! Well let's see if you like me now if I'm gone!" Ruby then sped off leaving her collar behind as she ran into the woods, now being a stray.

The sun was setting as Ruby's stomach grumbled, the beagle felt hungry as she looked around for food that was close by. She then saw three mushrooms that were a few tail-lengths away. "Well, it's not like Kibble Puppy Chow but this will do." But before she took a bite, a wolf opened his jaws to speak.

"Don't eat them!" he warned. "They're poisonous!"

Ruby jumped as she saw the light grey wolf standing near her. Ruby was about to run away from the dog like beast, but the beagle's stomach couldn't take it any longer, and she passed out and collapsed to the ground as her vision gained darkness.


	6. Second Thoughts (Part 2)

Episode 6

Second Thoughts (Part 2)

As the moon rose, the light grey wolf carried Ruby on his back and padded back to his den. When he arrived he laid Ruby down in his nest, still out cold from starvation. _It took all day, but she'll be safe here._ he thought as he pressed his paw against the beagle's stomach. _She's hungry._

Ruby opened her brown eye as the warm wind blew in the den, she then saw the same light grey wolf that warned her not to eat the mushrooms. "Where-Where am I?" she wondered, feeling a bit tired.

The young wolf smiled a bit. "You're safe, don't worry I won't leave you." he replied.

The beagle tried to get back on her paws but her legs wobbled, and she plopped back down. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Solarwolf," the dog-wolf said. He then sniffed Ruby and padded over to his fresh-kill pile. "Save your energy your weak, you need to eat." Solarwolf picked up the mouse and walked back to where Ruby was and plopped it down in front of her. "Here, this will regain your strength."

Glancing at the mouse, Ruby rejected it and laid her head back down. "I'm not hungry right now." she barked.

Solarwolf shook his head, forcing Ruby to eat. "You need to eat something, your so weak you can hardly move, so eat that mouse I hunted the other day."

Stomach still rumbling, Ruby sighed and took a bite of the mouse, she felt like she was gonna vomit at first but then she sighed after she swallowed. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes, Solarwolf nuzzled Ruby and laid down beside the nest and went to sleep as the warmth of fire steamed up his fur.

...

The next day, Turtle, and Pupcake searched for Ruby after they got suspicious that Ruby didn't come back last night. They then saw her collar on top of the hill where she was yesterday.

The brown Newfoundland sniffed the collar, he then gasped in fear. "Pupcake!"

The white puppy padded over to where Turtle and the collar were, her eyes were a little dark with worry. "What is it?"

Turtle picked up the collar and plopped it down between himself and the pomeranian. "It's Ruby, she...she ran away!" he barked. Turtle sniffed the collar once again. "She doesn't want to be a pet anymore!"

Pupcake's eyes shimmered with fear. "But, what about Tuff? What is something that he said?"

"You might be right!" Turtle replied. "We gotta tell them what we found!"

The two dogs skidded back to the castle with Ruby's collar hanging in Turtle's mouth.

When they arrived they showed Tiff the red collar that they found.

Although the children couldn't understand what the two puppies were saying, Tiff agreed to find Ruby, but Tuff, rejected.

"Tuff, you have to find Ruby, she's your dog isn't she?" she asked, a little serious.

"Not anymore, I'm glad she ran away, I never wanted a dog anyway." he remarked.

Tiff felt like she could give in, but on the inside she knew that Tuff wanted to find her at all costs. "Come on Tuff, I know you wanna find her."

Her younger brother sighed and turned around. "Fine, I'll find her, but if she hates me, then she can live in the woods, for all I care." he replied as he walked out of the door.

Turtle sighed in relief, happy that even Tuff wanted to find Ruby. They all walked out of the apartment, and journeyed off to find the beagle.

...

In Solarwolf's den, Solarwolf padded back in, holding a dead hare in his mouth. He went over to the prey pile and plopped it down, he then spun his head around and saw Ruby, sleeping in his nest. The light grey wolf wondered if Ruby felt a bit better after eating that mouse. After a few heartbeats of silence, Solarwolf finally asked, "How are you feeling Ruby?"

Opening her brown eyes, Ruby smiled and answered, "Much better, thank you." The beagle started to stretch her legs as she rose to her paws.

Solarwolf's ears perked up, pleased that Ruby was doing fine, he picked up the hare that he caught and padded over to Ruby and gave her the fresh kill. "Here, eat this, it'll help you get more strength." he replied.

But Ruby pushed the prey back with her paw as she stretched her hind leg, once again, rejecting the food that Solarwolf caught while hunting. "I'm not hungry at moment Solardude, I need to stretch my legs a bit." she barked, continuing to stretch her legs.

Sighing in a bit of a serious way, Solarwolf protested gently, in a calm way. "You're still a little weak pup, try and eat." he commanded gently.

Ruby rolled her eyes and hopped off of the nest and padded over to the prey pile, giving the light grey wolf a look of determination. "Weak huh?" she asked, eyes flashing. "Let's see." She picked up a dead mouse in her mouth and plopped it down and grasped it by her paws. "If I'm so weak, then you should have _**no**_ trouble taking back your mouse from me!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Solarwolf replied, a bit angry yet showed joyness at the same time. He tried to take the mouse back, but Ruby pulled it back with her paws, she giggled as Solarwolf laughed a bit.

"So, what do you think now?" Ruby asked as she put the mouse back in the pile. "Do you think I'm not weak anymore?"

Laughing for a bit, Solarwolf had no choice but to admit to the young puppy. "Alright, I guess you're feeling less weak than before. Come, I wanna show you something."

The two four-legged creatures padded out of the den, they walked for a while till they went to an abandoned house. Solarwolf and Ruby stopped as they arrived.

"We are here." the light grey wolf replied. He motioned the beagle in the house and followed her.

Ruby gasped in awe as she saw how the house was still up after a huge wreck that happened long ago. "What is this place?" the beagle asked, eyes gleaming in awe.

Pleased that Ruby liked the place that he showed her, despite that it looked like a dump, he smiled and answered, "This is my actual secret base, this used to be a home to a family, but you know the people here, they build a home, they use it for as long as they want to, and whenever they don't want it anymore, theu abandon it and leave the empty place for us to crawl or live in." He then sighed and eyes shimmered with sadness.

Ruby's eyes creased with concern, she wondered why Solarwolf would be sad about being in his secret base. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Solarwolf jumped and turned his head to see the beagle a bit concerned. "Oh, I'm fine." he lied. "Just stared off into space for a bit there, come, it's getting late. Let us head back." The wolf-dog rose to his paws and motioned his tail to make Ruby follow him.

...

Near the woods, Turtle sniffed out Ruby's trail, he felt like he was getting closer to where the beagle was at. At first he lost Ruby's scent and couldn't tell which one was her scent, but a few minutes later, he finally got Ruby's scent back and howled.

Pupcake and the children heard the Newfoundland's howl and followed him deeply into the woods, Turtle kept on howling until he saw Ruby with Solarwolf.

"Ruby!" howled Turtle, trying to get the beagle's attention.

Ruby turned her head and saw Turtle, Pupcake, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby. She gasped as she ran up to her two puppy friends. "Turtle! Pupcake! How did you find me?!" she asked, shocked yet happy to see her friends. She then looked at Tuff and growled. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Pupcake calmed the amber patterned beagle down as Tuff walked over to Ruby. "It's okay, Ruby. Tuff came to apologize." she barked.

Confused, Ruby tilted her head. "Apologize?"

Tuff walked over to the beagle, behind his hair his eyes were shimmered with apology. "Ruby, I'm sorry for making you run away. I actually thought you were a cool dog on the inside. But I only got mad cause I thought that boy dogs were cooler. I guess I should've had second thoughts about you before I yelled. Can you forgive me?"

Ruby whimpered as tears dwelled up into her eyes as she smiled, she gave Tuff a big fat kiss. _Alright Tuff, I forgive you! But new rule, don't make me feel depressed again!_ Ruby barked to herself. She then ran back to Solarwolf and said their goodbyes. Although she had stayed with the wolf-dog for one day, Solarwolf knew he would miss Ruby.

...

A week had passed since Ruby became a pet to Tuff once again, she felt happy as she hopped around and played with the young boy. But when Ruby wasn't playing with him, she would pad over to her water bowl, smile at it for a few seconds, and take a drink and lie down next to it, she would think about how she will always be a pet and not a stray dog.


	7. No Baths For Ruby

Episode 7: No Baths For Ruby

Rolling around in a pile, Ruby got herself covered in mud, barking and yapping as the warm sun beamed down on her without a care, even though she was getting dirty. She didn't notice Tuff a few feet away from her. She stopped rolling and looked at Tuff and wagged her tail.

But Tuff was a bit cross. "Not again! You're going to need a B-A-T-H, before Mom and Dad see you!"

Ruby's eyes got all wide and her tail drooped. "B-A-T-H?" she gasped, realizing what Tuff had spelt out to her. "Tuff! You just spelt the B word!" She then ran off leaving a track of muddy paw prints as Tuff chased her around the castle.

They ran and ran into the Ebrum apartment, and Ruby stopped when she got near the couch.

"Ruby, step away from the couch!" Tuff commanded.

At first, Ruby didn't move, but then she hopped on to the couch as Lady Like came in and gasped.

She gave the beagle a serious glare. "Ruby! Get off the couch right now!"

But Ruby didn't listen, instead she shook the mud off of her fur, but it spreaded everywhere, espescially on Tuff and Lady Like, she started to whimper in apology.

But, Lady Like didn't like that alot, and told Tuff to give Ruby a bath, and Ruby didn't like it one bit. She then got put outside on to the balcony, she barked in a high pitched way and whimpered, as Turtle and Pupcake felt bad for their beagle friend.

"Looks like Ruby got a time out." Turtle barked.

"It's not her fault that she hates baths, she just likes being messy and what not." Pupcake replied.

Turtle replied with a nod, he padded over to the door and opened it and motioned his tail to make the white pomeranian follow, the two puppies went outside to where Ruby was.

Once again, Ruby started to speak really fast at the beginning of her sentence. "Ohh, you guys you have to help me! I can't suffer another one! Turtle, Pupcake, please help! I don't want to be taken in again and be tortured by these stupid baths!" she whined.

"Ruby, take a chill. It was just one bath, it's not the end of the world. I mean, I don't mind if Kirby gives me a brush or a bath once in a while." barked Pupcake as she brushed Ruby's fur with her bushy tail.

Ruby sighed, she knew that her white puppy friend was trying to help her, but it wasn't working. "I know what you mean Pupcake, it's just I hate baths, all of that water and shampoo. Are you afraid of something?"

Pupcake nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm afraid of the vet. All of those vaccines and being tortured by being examined, it creeps me out! What are you afraid of Turtle?" The pomeranian asked.

"Well, I do have a phobia of vacumn cleaners. I'm afraid they might suck me up and do terrible stuff to my head?" Turtle answered.

Ruby tilted her head. "So you're afraid of Kirby then?"

Turtle's eyes became a little cross. "What makes you say that Ruby?"

Ruby sweatdropped. "Well, Kirby is kinda like a vacumn cleaner, since he can inhale things."

Pupcake glared at the beagle. "Now why in NOVA's name would Turtle be afraid of my best friend?!" She remarked.

"What? I was just saying." barked Ruby as Tuff opened up the door. She scurried in and sped out of the apartment with Pupcake and Turtle following.

They saw Ruby rolling around in the mud once again.

Turtle sighed and padded over to her. "Ruby, if you roll around in the mud again, you're gonna have to take another bath if Tuff sees you dirty again." he barked.

Ruby didn't care, she kept hopping in the mud puddle like it was her actual bath. "So? I don't care. I don't like baths, never have, never will." The beagle remarked.

"But do you want to take another one?" asked Pupcake.

"No." answered Ruby as she stopped rolling around in the mud and shook it off, leaving her fur a bit mucky. "But I do wanna get dirty though."

Turtle then barked, "But if you want to avoid from having another bath, you can't roll around in the mud."

Ruby nodded but then an idea came to her head. "I know! Maybe I can go through one day, without getting myself dirty!"

The two puppies both sweatdropped. After a few moments of silence, Pupcake spoke. "Good luck with that. I bet that in the first few hours you will start rolling around in the mud."

Ruby rolled her eyes in response. "You don't know that Pupcake. I can keep myself clean! Watch me!" And she walked off.

Turtle and Pupcake looked at each other and sweatdropped.

...

It was nighttime in Dreamland and everyone was sleeping, except Ruby. She has tried her very best to keep herself clean through out the whole day and it worked, but now she really wanted to get all dirty again.

 _'Ugh! I'm so bored! I wanna get all icky and mucky again!'_ The beagle thought. _'Hmm. I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't hurt if I would just go out and get all dirty again.'_ Ruby padded out of her dog bed and left the apartment and went out of the castle, searching for a mud puddle to roll around in.

She then heard oinking sounds, coming from a nearby mud pond. Curious, she went over and saw pigs rolling around in the mud.

"Wow!" she barked. "I didn't expect to run into a public mud bath! Here I go!"

And she belly flopped in. Ruby rolled around in the mud, getting herself super dirty than ever before. Soon enough, she was so dirty that her whole fur was covered in mud.

"That was amazing!" She yipped as she saw the pigs leave. She tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? Where are you all going?"

Ruby followed the pigs that went into the woods and a nearby river. At first the puppy was confused, but when she saw one pig go in and clean the dirt off, she was shocked. And then another pig came in the river and cleaned itself off, and another and another. Not taking the sight anymore, she ran out of the woods and back home.

When she came back she saw the whole family and Turtle, who all had angry looks on their faces. Ruby whimpered in response.

"You're in deep trouble young puppy!" Tiff scolded Ruby.

Ruby then responded with a growl and padded over to the bathroom, making the family confused. She sat by the tub, waiting for someone to run the water. The Ebrums all looked at each other. Once again, Ruby growled and turned on the water herself, and jumped in.

"I guess Ruby learned her lesson." Tuff said.

"Yeah." replied Tiff. "Let's get her cleaned up."

And so they gave Ruby her bath and soon she was all cleaned up.

...

The next day, Ruby, Turtle and Pupcake were outside sitting in the sun. Ruby had a smile on her face, remembering the good bath she had last night.

"You seem in a good mood today, Ruby!" Pupcake barked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah! Whoever knew that taking a bath would be so good!"

"Huh?"

"Long story short. When Ruby came back, she was all dirty and instead of running from another bath, she took it seriously." explained Turtle.

Pupcake nodded.

"From now on," Ruby barked. "I will take my baths seriously...sort of."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for not writing Tiny But Mighty, had writer's block on Episode 7. But I have published a new story entitled, The Dark Queen's Past. It is about Clarice and how she became the villainous cat, and it takes place before and during Kirby's Prophecy, so I really hope you can read it sometime! I will put in Episode 8 I promise!_**

 ** _Luv- KWF122_**


End file.
